Hulls
HammerheadB.png HammerheadA.png Floating Fortress.png Sea Wolf.png Levathian battleship.png Predator Submarine.png Battle barge 2.png Hull Research Hulls are researched in the Naval Lab. The following table details the requirements for unlocking each hull. The Gunboat hull is the default hull, and is unlocked when the game is first joined. Hulls Hulls, along with Armor are the two products researched by the Naval Lab. There are nine different hulls currently available to research, with each one progressively more capable and slower than the last, excluding the Seawolf and Predator Submarine which serve as niche or speciality ships. If a fleet is damaged you can repair it in the dock. Gunboat The gunboat is the first type of hull the player will have access to build when they start the game. It is a light and fast ship best used for scouting due to its speed and limited weapons and armor. Skirmisher The Skirmisher hull is the first hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "lightly armored hovercraft". The Skirmisher is featured on the loading screen for Battle Pirates. Best used as an "armoured' scoutboat. Skirmishers are a good early on replacement for the Gunboat, able to use much heavier weapons and armor. They are used mostly up until players have researched the Longship, (and switched to using only using Longships thereafter). They do, however make good scouts, resource stealers and probe ships alongside Gunboats, even at much higher player levels. They can also be used as flagships for fleets composed of much larger ships, masking the true intent of a fleet, baiting players into attacking the fleet looking for an easy kill. Longship The Longship hull is the second hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "highly mechanized frigate". The Longship is the first hull to have more than one Weapon Slot and Armor Slot. Best used to destroy weak scoutboats Marauder The Marauder hull is the third hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "heavily armored hovercraft". The Marauder's shape appears to be heavily based upon the Longship's, with the addition of 2 fins on each side. This hull is best to attack important locations that are averagly armed. This is the second ship hull that has a Special Item slot and the last ship to receive and Evade bonus. Predator Submarine Lighweight hull that can submerge itself underwater for a period of time. Great for sneak fleet attacks. This ship is refitable, can only be equiped with the new Havok Torpedoes and can fire both surfaced and submerged. While the sub is submerged it is invulnerable to ship weapons and invisible when far enough away. By carefully controlling a sub it is possible to defeate much stronger fleets. See the video below. The Predator Submarine is a good counter to any ship with weapons that have a minimum range bigger than that of the havok torpedoes. The sub disappears, by the time it reappears its within the minimum range of the ship. NB: The Predator Submarine cannot be a fleet flagship, so you cannot make fleets consisting purely of Predator Submarines. thumb|500px|left|Predator Submarine in action Battle Barge The Battle Barge hull is the fourth hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "gigantic barge". Good for attacking heavily armored places. It is the first ship that you are able to "refit", allowing you to upgrade the weapons and special slots as you upgrade them in the naval and weapons labs. Leviathan The Leviathan hull is the fifth hull a player may unlock, and is described as a "battleship". The Leviathan appears to be to the Battle Barge as the Marauder is to the Longship. Great to attack important places that are heavily armed. Seawolf The Seawolf is the sixth and second to last hull to be unlocked. Floating Fortress The Floating Fortress hull is the seventh and final hull a player may unlock, and is described as "the largest ship on the high seas". Being the most capable hull, each Floating Fortress hull takes over a week to build. On the Casual Collective Forums, the Floating Fortress is often used as a running gag, used to represent 'instant death'. Best used for mining, Floating Fortresses can hold massive amounts of resources and are easily defensible. Hammerhead Rewarded to captains who looted the most resources in his/her sector during the Revenge Raid event. The strongest ship compared to anybody else. Recommended for attacking maximized guarded fleets. Model A was awarded to sector winners of Revenge Raid I, Model B to sector winners of Revenge Raid II. They are almost identical except for their combat, map and turn speed. Mercenery Fleet Mercenary Fleets are gained by your friends on Facebook who also play the game and have chosen to send you a free gift. The option to send free gifts tab can be found at the top left of the game console. You can deploy one Mercenary Fleet every 12 hours and it lasts for 12 hours. Mercenary Fleets utilize only the technology and hulls you have researched (Three ships of your highest hull and 2 ships of you second highest).